Angel Beats: The Lost, The Hunter, The Priestess
by AcediaPrototype
Summary: Follows the events of the Angel Beats anime with a few added idea's to it and the introduction of three OC's. All those in the Afterlife have a story to tell; all have a reason to be there. When three people of various pasts end up in the Afterlife, the three will experience everything from loss, to romance, to action, and even humor! Will the three be able to handle all of this?
1. Welcome to the Afterlife!

Authors Note: And here we go with my first Angel Beats Fanfiction project! So very excited to be doing this as Angel Beats has been one of my favorite anime's for a long time now! I should note that this story will contain OC's but only three OC's that were developed by me and two very good friends of mine: YourHand99 and crazyringo and they deserve a shout out for helping me in the support of this project and helping me with this project as well! If any of you here are not interested in reading this story or hate OC and yurish pairings, no one is forcing you to read this! Tee hee! Anyway, would greatly appreciate reviews and favories for this story as it shows your support and encourages me greatly to support this project! Thank you all and hopefully see you soon! ;)

Angel Beats

The Lost, The Hunter, The Priestess

Chapter One: Welcome to the Afterlife!

The small boy groaned as he opened his eyes, staring up at the night sky. He stared up at the night sky for a few moments in confusion before he sat up to find himself sitting in the middle of the school grounds.

_Where….Where am I?_ The boy thought to himself in confusion as he looked around at the foreign surroundings. _How did I get here?_

The boy looked down at himself and saw that he was wearing a black colored uniform of some sort. This meant that possibly that he was a student here at this school. _But if that were the case, how come I can't remember going to this school? And a better question; why was I lying in the middle of a track field?_

All these questions were actually starting to make the boys head hurt and he eventually stood up to survey his surroundings. He was completely alone in the middle of a track field, not really surprising since it was dark out and the stars were shinning in the sky instead of the sun. He was about to take a step forward when a gunshot echoed from somewhere nearby, nearly making the boy jump out of his skin.

_Was…Was that a gunshot?!_ The boy thought to himself in alarm. And it was soon accompanied by even more sounds of gunshots. There was the sound of a dozen guns echoing in the air, coming from nearby. He tried to discern where the gunshots were coming from and eventually discovered the source of all the noise, coming from behind on one of the buildings and could actually see some of the bullets arch in the air. The boy stood there for a minute, listening to the sounds of battle for a few moments before he sighed.

_Well….I guess I'm not going to find out what the hell is going on standing here. _The boy thought to himself. And he was a little curious on what was going on now. So against his better judgment; he decided to check it out. He started jogging toward the stairs, where he spent the next few moments climbing up the stairs that led up the hill. By the time he got up to the stairs, he was already panting hard and stood at the foot of the steps for a few moments.

_Curse these short legs of mine, _the boy cursed himself silently. _I'm not a runner; I shouldn't be exerting myself like this!_

However, time in this case was of the essence so he shook his head to clear out his thoughts and ran toward the sound of gunfire, the sound getting louder and louder as he ran. After a couple of minutes running and his heart pounding in his chest, he eventually came to a stop just shy of the corner where the fighting was coming from. By this point; the sound of fighting was now even louder than it was before and he could now hear someone shouting orders, a woman's voice actually.

The boy hesitated for a few moments, the butterflies in his stomach becoming apparent. He would be lying if he didn't say he was actually a bit scared to peek around the corner. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach that if he dared looked around this last corner, then his life would forever change. He could never go back to whatever normal life he had before this and he was more than a little scared at that, as well as a little nervous at what was awaiting him. However, a small part of him actually felt a little excited over this and he wasn't quite sure whether this was a good thing or a bad feeling in this present situation.

_Well….not going to find out just standing around like a moron._

The boy sighed and he finally went around the corner, expecting the worst. Not even in his darkest dreams could he have ever could have been prepared to what was awaiting him. The first thing he noticed was a group of students hiding behind a small barricade made up of tables, armed to the teeth with a variety of guns shooting at a single student. However even more alarming was the fact that the bullets were bouncing right off some sort of shield that encased the girl like a suit of armor. The boy stood there a little overwhelmed by what was happening as the students behind the barricade continued to shoot at the girl to know real effect as the small girl continued to walk calmly toward them.

_Wha-wha-what the hell is this?! Seriously, I would really love someone try to explain this entire scene to me!_

As he stood there in the middle of the battlefield, more than a little stunned; one of the students noticed him standing there.

"Hey you over there! You might want to clear out before you get killed, just a word of warning!" The student yelled from across the school yard, snapping him out of the spell he was in.

He regarded the student with surprise and got a chance to get a good luck at this student. She was wearing a white uniform that resembled the girls with the invisible shield around her but instead of sand colored brown, it was pure white and she also wore a matching hat. She also had magenta colored hair and sea green eyes. She appeared to be the leader of the group and she recognized her voice as the one shouting orders earlier.

Before he could respond back however, a student with dark purple colored hair suddenly leaped over the barricade, carrying a large halberd with him. With a growl, the student through the halberd with all of his strength and it went sailing toward the small girl with long snow white hair. However, the girl just made a slashing motion and the halberd went sailing up in the air. Upon closer look, the boy could see two short blades were attached the girls arm.

_Okay, this is getting borderline ridiculous! Maybe it might be wise too….._

"HEY WATCH OUT!"

The boy's thought were interrupted as the girl who yelled at him before suddenly shouted at him. The girls eyes were pointed at the sky and the boy just managed to life his head to the sky before the halberd that the purple haired boy threw earlier went sailing right between his eyes. His mind went blank for a few moments as it tried to process what was happening but maybe it was the halberd in his head that prevented this. His vision then faded into black and an icy veil fell on him.

/Sometime later/

He was on something really soft as the boy woke up to stare at the ceiling. He turned his head side to side to survey the unfamiliar surroundings. He appeared to be in some sort of nurses office, with medical supplies neatly stacked on one of the shelves in front of him. With a groan, the boy got up from the bed and looked around to see if anyone else was here. There was no one else in sight, not even in the bed next to him a few feet away.

_Where am I now?_ The boy thought to himself, holding a hand to his head as a pounding headache started to pound away in his skull. That's when the memories of what happened started to come back and his eyes flew wide as he took both hands to his head, trying to feel any sort of damage caused when the halberd implanted itself in his head. Shockingly he could find any sign of any injury at all in his head from what happened.

_Seriously, what's going on here?! _ The boy thought to himself in a panic. _I know for a fact that my head got slashed but…._

Was it possible that he was just dreaming? Could this all be some horrible he had? But his memories of the incident were a little too vivid to be a dream and the pain he had felt…..

As he thought about all of this, the door to the infirmary opened and a woman stepped inside. The boy looked up and he felt his jaw slightly open before he managed to regain composure of himself. This woman was very stunning; with long light blond hair that was tied into two pony tails and secured by a red ribbon, bright orange colored eyes, and pale skin. She was wearing a school uniform exactly like the same as the girl with the bright green eyes. The girl took one look at him then turned her head to look back to the hallway.

"Yurripe, he's awake now." The girl replied in a surprisingly flat and emotionless tone of voice.

Another girl, he assumed was Yurripe stepped in with a confident smile on her face and he immediately recognized her as the girl who addressed him before.

"Hey, glad to see you're up and about again! How are you feeling?" Yurripe asked cheerfully.

"I'm fine I guess…." The boy replied uncertainly, unsure on how to respond to this odd meeting. He had a million questions buzzing around his head but he was rather hesitant to ask this as he didn't want to be rude.

"That's good! You know, you actually broke a sorta record around here you know with what happened last night."

"A….A record? And what would that record be exactly?"The boy asked uncertainly, more than a little confused by what happens.

"I think you are the quickest one to die out of all the people that first arrive here! Sorry about what happened by the way with Noda. I told the moron not to throw the damn thing…."

The boy couldn't decide what surprised him more, the fact that Yurripe had just told him that he died when the halberd burrowed into this head or just by the fact that she had said all of this calmly and with a smile on her face.

_I…I died? But wait, if that's the case then why am I still here if I'm dead? Is this some odd form of limbo? _So many questions were swirling around in his head that the headache still pounding in his skull only increased further. The girl with the long blond hair seemed to notice his confusion registering on his face before Yurripe did, who was still mumbling about something.

"Yurripe, I think you might want to explain some things to him before you go off rails. You're confusing him." She suggested, still an emotionless tone of voice.

"Huh?" Yurripe asked before looking back to the boy, who was looking down with his facial expression showing his confusion and distress. Yurripe finally figured out her error of what she had just said and why this new boy seemed to be so confused.

"Oh. Sorry about that, guess I should have explained what's happening a bit, shouldn't I?"

"Would be slightly helpful, yes." The boy said.

"Alright then, first we better start out with introductions. I'm Yurripe and this is Yusa." Yurripe gestured to the blond haired girl, Yusa. "How about you? Can you tell us your name?"

"My name? Yeah it's…" The boy hesitated. Then his eyes started to widen in panic as the horrible realization came to him: he could remember his own name. Not just that but his entire life was completely gone!

_What?! How….how is this….._The boy couldn't even finish his thoughts, his mind was in a complete panic. Yurripe noticed this look and guessed why he looked so panicked.

"Can't remember huh? That happens sometimes when you die here, if you get injured in the head then that usually causes amnesia when you come here. Just try to stay calm and breathe. Try your hardest to remember your name. Even a last name helps."

The boy tried his best to follow Yurripe's advice and sighed before he started concentrating. As he sat there and thought to himself, something started to spark inside his mind.

"O….Oo….Ooue. My name is Ooue." The boy replied at last after concentrating for a long time. Or at least, he assumed it was his name.

"Ooue? That sounds like a last name. What about your first name?"

Ooue sat there for a few moments, thinking really hard about trying to find a first name. However, nothing came to mind and he eventually sighed in defeat, shaking his head negatively.

"Well then, we'll just call you Ooue then. Some of the others here can only remember there last name too so you're not alone there."

"Good to know….now what's this about me being dead exactly?" Ooue asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Ah. Well, this is actually the Afterlife. You can only come here if you're dead." Yurripe explained simply, almost rehearsed.

"Wait, that doesn't make any sense though. I mean, I'm breathing right now and I have a heartbeat." Ooue argued, his mind trying to wrap around what he just heard.

"We don't exactly understand it ourselves but what we do know is that some of us here can remember our past life before we ended up here and we concluded that a lot of kids who have suffered in the last life end up here. Which means something traumatic happened to you at some point and your soul ended up here." Yurripe explained, sounding pretty confident about her explanation.

Ooue just sat there in silence, trying hard to process all of this. He definitely did not like what he just heard, about the traumatic experience and everything. Now he was actually a little glad that he couldn't remember much about his past, he wasn't quite sure how he would handle it if he remembered his old life. Actually, he was still having a hard time handling what he just heard and what he had witnessed last night.

"….Alright. I think I understand. But what is the purpose of this place exactly? And who is that girl you were fighting last night?" Ooue finally asked after a long moment of silence.

"While I can't exactly tell you what the purpose of this place is, since no one in this place really knows what this place is; I can tell you that the girl that attacked us last night is Angel."

_Angel?_ Ooue thought to himself in confusion. An odd name for the little girl but after what happened last night, the name felt oddly appropriate. However, there was one question now that was nagging at his thoughts.

"Angel….by the way you put it, you actually make it sound like she is an angel? Why is that?" Ooue asked.

"It's sorta hard to explain but she was here since the first one of us got here, so it's safe to assume she's been here for a long time. We believe that she may be actually sent by god as like an enforcer to maintain this place."

"Wait….God?" Ooue asked in confusion.

"He's one of the only people that we think could have created this place. Is it really that hard to believe?" Yurripe asked him.

_To be honest, after everything I just heard it's not surprising to me somehow,_ Ooue thought to himself warily.

"Hey, this may be a bit sudden but do you think you could join us?" Yurripe asked, catching Ooue by surprise.

"Join you? Join what?" Ooue asked confusion evident in his voice.

"The Underworld Battlefront. That's the official name for it anyway at the moment. The name changes a lot."

"Okay….why would I want to join you?" Ooue asked curiously. Not to say he wasn't curious at all by the proposition, as sudden as it was but he just wanted to know what exactly this organization was.

"Reason being is that you could get a chance to fight, to deny god as we put it. In the real world, death didn't discriminate between anyone. It just chose it's target's left and right; in which case of most of us here, it chose very cruel fates for us. But in this place, we can actually fight against God about the unfairness of our lives before. We could fight against him and Angel both the only way we know how, otherwise we got obliterated if we don't fight. So how about it? Will you join us? We could always use another helping hand."

Ooue was silent as he stared at Yurripe. He then looked at Yusa; who had remained silent throughout this entire exchange while she stood by the door. Ooue then looked down at his lap and a smile began to tug against the corner of his mouth. Pretty soon a bubble of laughter escaped his lips and before too long he started to giggle uncontrollable, an almost insane grin on his lips as he giggled. To be honest he was a little confused on why he was laughing but a part of him thought this was actually pretty funny. Yurripe looked very surprised at this sudden reaction and looked to Yusa; who only stared blankly at Ooue.

"Have any idea at all what this is about Yusa?" Yurripe asked as Ooue continued to giggle madly. She wasn't much in the alarmed by this reaction as she was just curious about it; no one had quite reacted to this level before.

"I think this is a way for him to cope all of this he had just heard. It's not uncommon for people to find some way to cope with the mental stress in some way." Yusa answered back, her eyes still trained on Ooue as he continued to giggle.

"Yeah but this is a little much for a coping mechanism." Yurripe said as the giggling started to die down. _Looks like we might have another weirdo to add to the battlefront. Though I will add that they do make life interesting in the battlefront,_ Yurripe thought to herself.

Ooue looked and smiled widely; almost insanely. "Well….I have no memory other than a last name, finding out that I'm actually dead and at the same time I also can't die due to me surviving a axe to the forehead, and stuck in a world where your group seems to be fighting a war against God and this Angel. How could I possible refuse that? I guess I'm in."

Yurripe smiled back at Ooue and held out her hand, to which Ooue took it and shook it. "Welcome to Underworld Battlefront then! Glad to have you on board! Now come on and get dressed. I'll give you the grand tour."

Authors note: And thus the first of three has been introduced! What was Ooue's past life like? Why did he react the way he did and how will he react to the others in this story? All this and more will be answered in the next few chapters! Please read and review please and see you soon! ;)


	2. Battlefront Members and NPC's

Authors note: Hello Everyone! Sorry this took so long to update again, just been a busy few weeks for me so haven't really had time to write much (that and writers block is a killer) Anyway; hope everyone enjoys this extra long chapter! Before I go; a shoutout to YourHand99 and crazyringo for reviewing this story and favoriting/following this story. Would appreciate every review that comes in from anyone out there, just tell me what you think of this story! Also another special shoutout to these two for sending there OC character as it is greatly appreciated indeed mates! This is AcediaPrototype, signing off now! ;)

Chapter Two

The Battlefront members and NPC's

After getting changed into what appeared to be a school uniform that matched some of the other students he saw last night; Yusa, Yurripe, and Ooue walked outside the nurses building. It was a clear day out, with hardly a cloud in the sky. As they were walking around, Ooue saw dozens of students walking by; of all sizes, colors, and shapes. As he was looking around at the other students who were walking by, two questions popped into his mind and even if one of them was a stupid question; he couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Hey Yurripe, two quick questions for you. One: Are all these students here part of this Battlefront you were referring to earlier? And Two: Why are our uniforms different from ours that we are wearing?" Ooue asked as he watched some of the students jog on the track field he woke up in last night.

"You certainly are full of questions aren't you?" Yurripe asked, turning her green eyes to him. However, Yurripe didn't seem at all offended by the line of questioning Ooue had just made and instead smiled at him.

"To answer the first question, not everyone in this school is actually a part of the Battlefront. Those are NPC's."

"NPC? What, you mean like in a video game?" Ooue asked. _Is this like some kind of game_, Ooue thought to himself in confusion.

"Exactly, just like in a game. Basically, these students and teachers have been around since the very beginning, probably even longer than Angel has been here. There not actually real people in a sense like us three."

"So….say if I start to talk to one of them, will they repeat the same thing if I ask them a question? Can they hold a conversation?" Ooue asked, intrigued in his own way about the NPC's.

"Why don't you find out for yourself? Why don't you just grab a girl by her breasts?"

"B-beg pardon?"Ooue asked, not quite sure if he understood what he just heard correctly. _Did she seriously just suggest that of all things?_

"If you do that, she'll either scream and run away or beat the crap out of you. Whoever built them sure made them very life like. And also, I was slightly kidding about that last part. I hope you're not that kind of pervert." Yurripe explained, eyeing Ooue curiously as she finished.

Ooue face turned a little red at this and he looked away; avoiding her gaze. While he couldn't remember anything from his old life, he got a really weird feeling in his stomach about what she just said. He was sure he wasn't a pervert in his old life…..right? Anyway, judging from the somewhat creepy look and the curious look from the two girls were giving him, he figured it would not be wise to tell them about the odd feeling inside of him.

"Don't worry….I think I'm pretty sure I wasn't a pervert." Ooue mumbled, still avoiding Yurripe's gaze. He was still a little uncomfortable about the subject but he felt confident about this….though the feeling inside him wouldn't go away he noticed.

"Alright then, good! Then we should get along even better than! And to answer your second question; our uniforms are the ones that are actually different from the others. While the NPC's wear the standard uniform, we wear our own version of the uniforms. This way, we can tell who is a Battlefront member and who isn't. Does that end the question seminar?" Yurripe asked when she finished explaining.

"Pretty much…." Ooue said truthfully. He knew there would be other time for questions and he didn't want to annoy Yurripe too much on his first day at this Battlefront. That and Yurripe gave off the impression it was wise not to annoy her too much. As Ooue was thinking about this, Yurripe and Yusa stopped in front of a building that looked a little older than the other school buildings around them. Yurripe twirled around and smiled at him.

"Well…now that you now have no more questions, I introduce you to the first part of our tour: The Underworld Battlefront Headquarters!"

_/Headquarters/_

The Headquarters turned out to be located in the principal office and it was extremely loud as Yurripe and Ooue walked in. Yusa had chosen to remain outside the headquarters to be on the lookout for anything suspicious. Inside the headquarters room, there were a variety of colorful figures all arguing with each other about something. Ooue looked at Yurripe with raised eyebrows. _Is this normal for a normal day in the Battlefront;_ his eyes seemed to read. Yurripe returned the look with one of her own, she was also a little puzzled on why there was an argument brewing. She soon stepped in to figure out what was going on.

"HEY! What the hell is everyone arguing about?!" Yurripe barked to everyone and Ooue winked on how loud her voice was to his ears. Everyone immediately fell silent and looked at each other; as if waiting for someone to speak up and explain the situation to her. Finally; a voice spoke up from the couch: a orange haired boy who had glasses and had his nose in a computer spoke.

"Everyone was arguing on who it was that screwed up the mission last night that caused Angel to discover and kill almost ninety percent of all Battlefront units assigned last night." The orange haired boy spoke up without even looking up from his computer as he sat there typing.

"THAT'S what the argument is about?! It's no one's fault that ended badly for us! We knew it was a long shot from before we even began! We just have to accept it and not blame each other like a bunch of morons in front of our newest recruit!" Yurripe lectured everyone loudly, gesturing to Ooue.

A familiar purple haired boy with halberd near him took one look at Ooue and snorted. "You sure this is a good idea to be recruiting a kid into this Yurripe?"

Ooue eyebrows rose as he regarded this purple haired boy with interest and recognized him that he was the one that threw the halberd that ultimately killed him. Ooue did his best to try and smile, attempting to shrug off the insult.

"What are you talking about Noda? He's the same age as the rest of us! Give him a chance before you judge." Yurripe stated, glaring at the purple haired youth, Noda as she said this.

Yurripe then gestured to Ooue to the rest of the people standing there and announced in a loud, almost cheerful voice. "Everyone, this is Ooue. He's our most newest recruit to the fold! Ooue, this is the rest of the Battlefront members."

"This is so stupid….." A voice said from one corner of the room and Ooue couldn't help but jump at the sound of the voice. He turned to look at the side to see a very beautiful dark haired, red eyed girl glaring at him.

_One of these days, I'm going to really die from a heart attack, _Ooue thought to himself in a panic as he looked at alarm at the red eyed girl hiding in the shadows. As he turned back around, Yurripe started to introducing the members to him one by one.

"Alright! To start out introductions, the blue haired one over there is Hinata. All though he is a moron at times, sometimes he pulls through."

"Why than-HEY! That wasn't a compliment!" Hinata complained aloud at the horrible introduction he was given. Yurripe to her credit ignored him and moved on.

"The purple haired one by the desk is Noda." Yurripe gestured to the purple haired youth who snorted his disdain.

"The girl in the shadows who said 'This is so stupid' is Shiina" Yurripe gestured to the red eyed girl, who looked away and stared at something else.

"The big guy by the couch is Matushita the Fifth. Reason we call him that is because he has a fifth degree Judo in martial arts." Yurripe introduced the largest guy in the room, who smiled and greeted Ooue kindly.

"The one with the sword over there is Fujimaki. Don't get on his bad side and you should be fine." Yurripe introduced the sword carrying youth holding what appeared to be a katana in his hand. Fujimaki didn't say much, just glared at Ooue from the corner of his eyes.

"Now the boring one over there is Oyama. He's probably the most normal one here in the entire group." She introduced the brown haired youth who smiled sheepishly at Ooue and waved nervously at him.

"Let's see….the blond haired dude wearing the bandana over his eyes is T.K. He doesn't say much and what he does say doesn't make a whole lot of sense." Yurripe introduced the blond haired dancer, who's only reply was a simple 'Pleasure little dude' greeting to Ooue.

"The orange haired glasses boy over there on the laptop is Takeyama. He's our official computer expert of the group. The other boy with glasses over there is Takamatsu. Even though he appears smart, he's actually a moron." Yurripe introduced the two youths wearing glasses, Takamatsu nodding in greeting while Takayama didn't even look at him.

"And finally the girl with the guitar over there is Iwasawa. She is the official leader of the Diversion squad and we use their help on some of the operations we do here." Yurripe introduced the girl who was sitting on the edge of the table with a guitar.

"And I think that would be everyone here! There are others scattered throughout the school and I'm sure you'll get to know them later on. You have any questions?" Yurripe asked the pale green haired, odd silver eyed youth who was standing there looking a bit overwhelmed. Ooue eventually snapped out of it and looked at Yurripe, shaking his head.

"Just one question Yurripe. This will be my last one for a while: You said no matter how much we get hurt, we can't actually die right? We just come back right?" Ooue asked, looking at Yurripe curiously.

"That's right. Trust me, if all of us could die, there would be no one else here in this room. Still hurts like hell as I'm probably sure you know after that little incident yesterday. Why do you ask?" Yurripe asked, a little curious on why Ooue asked that question of all questions.

"No reason…..except maybe this…."Ooue said simply, grabbing a pair of sharp scissors that were on the table. After examining the scissors for a bit and confirming that they were made of a sturdy metal, he suddenly threw the scissors; aiming straight for Noda. No one else saw it coming by how calm Ooue was at first and luckily neither did Noda as the scissors found there target. The sharp end of the scissors impacted Noda shoulders, burrowing deep into his shoulder blade. Noda scream echoed in the building, catching everyone by surprise and before anyone could react, Ooue quickly closed the distance between the two of them. With a very wide, almost insane smile on his lips he quickly pulled the scissors out of Noda's shoulder, and tried to stab him again but a sudden arm suddenly wrapped around his small frame, pulling him back before he could make another lunge.

"Easy there Ooue!" Matushita the fifth said calmly as Ooue started to thrash around, bloody murder in his odd colored silver eyes glaring daggers at Noda as the latter held his shoulder and started moaning. "I think that might be quite enough, little one!"

_"Oh come on! Just let me do it, I promise it will be quick!" _Ooue cried out, his arm still waving the bloodied scissors around. Yurripe noted that the tone of his voice slightly changed too as she observed this scene. The tone of Ooue's voice sounded almost gleefully insane and a little high pitched, like another voice was also talking at the same time.

"OOUE! Calm down! Is now really the time to start this? On your first day here?" Yurripe asked Ooue sternly, as the later started to thrash around wildly. Ooue thrashed around for a little bit longer till he started to calm down, eventually falling almost limp in the Matushita's arm, breathing heavily. When Ooue finally calmed down, he spoke up in a small voice.

"You can put me down now….Matushita the Fifth. I'm calm now…" Ooue said in a small, tired voice.

"THE HELL HE IS!" Noda yelled, trying to raise his halberd to decapitate the small youth but thanks to the wound on his shoulder, he couldn't raise it very high but the pain in his shoulder became a bit too much for him. He eventually had to put down the halberd; gasping in pain, holding his bloodied shoulders.

_Well this was a first,_ Yurripe thought to herself. Noda wasn't one to back down usually from a fight, especially when someone starts it. And that wasn't the only thing either, this was actually the first a new recruit had attacked anyone here before. _Things have definitely gotten a bit interesting now, haven't they?_ Yurripe thought to herself as she watched silently.

/_Several hours later, building rooftop/_

"I screwed up, didn't I?" Ooue sighed as he stood on the rooftop overlooking the entire school ground under the fading sunlight.

"I wouldn't say that Ooue. He accidentally killed you; you decided to repay the favor. I personally don't blame you." Yurripe comforted, turning her eyes to look at the small boy next to him.

After that whole fiasco, Yurripe decided to call it a day for everyone to cool their heads after what happened and to get Noda bandaged up. Noda was of course furious by Ooue throwing his scissors into his shoulder and probably rightfully so. After that, Ooue had wandered around for a few hours, trying to clear his head of what happened. He wasn't even quite sure what happened that made him react that way. Something inside of him just sorta snapped when he saw Noda and remembered what had happened last night. Eventually, he ran into Yurripe again and she asked if he would like to talk. And here they were now.

"Still though, bet the others are going to think I'm a little crazy after what happened." Ooue said as he looked down at the field.

"No argument here. Bet considering the other odd balls in this Battlefront, a little madness might actually be helpful." Yurripe commented, causing Ooue to let out a little giggle.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up at least, Yurripe. To be honest; I didn't think you would be willing to hear out my problems." Ooue said, speaking in all honesty.

"I'm not some evil dictator you know. I'm willing to listen to the concerns of all fellow members here you know." Yurripe argued calmly, knowing that Ooue was slightly joking.

"I know that now. You don't look the type to rule with an iron fist, even if you can be a bit scary at times." Ooue commented, turning to look at Yurripe as she hung over the railings.

There was a brief silence between the two of them before Ooue spoke up, his tone now a little serious. "Hey Yurripe, can I ask you something that's been bothering me since I woke up?"

"You don't have to be so formal you know. You can just call me Yuri, it's easier to say that way. And yes, what's on your mind?" Yurripe asked the small boy.

Ooue was a little hesitant in asking this, slightly leaning back and forth on the bars before asking. "All that stuff you said before about God and everything; is all that true?" He asked finally, looking Yurripe straight in the eye. Yurripe sighed and turned to look at the field, watching the NPC's running around the track.

"To be honest, I'm not quite sure if this was made by God or not. I believe that he does exist but if he did build this place; what exactly is its purpose? I know this is a place where kids like you and I go when they are unhappy with their lives but there's got be more to it than that. What about you Ooue? Do you believe in God?" Yurripe asked, curious on what Ooue thought. Ooue shrugged before he answered his eyes toward the fading blue sky.

"I for one am a believer of God but I also believe in other things as well, like ghosts, spirits, the paranormal is pretty much what I'm interested in." Ooue said.

Yurripe raised her eyebrow as she stared at Ooue, a little surprise by his answer. "You're on occult, Ooue? Never would have thought that an occult would come here, you're definitely the first one that's passed through here recently." Yurripe commented as she regarded him.

"That's one of the few things I do remember about myself at least. Anyway; I am a believer of God and what you said does make a little sense to me but…if that's the case, then how come God chose to get rid of memories. Was my life really that bad that it's better if I didn't remember? It's confusing…." Ooue mumbled, a hand to his head as he continued to look at the sky.

Yurripe looked a little sympathetic to Ooue's plight and she put a comforting hand on his shoulders. Ooue looked to Yurripe with a little confusion on his face.

"Ooue, sometimes it's better to keep the past buried. I sorta envy that you don't remember anything about your life…." Yurripe said with a little bit of sadness in her voice. Ooue was a little surprised by how much emotion came to her face in a brief instant. There was almost an overwhelming amount of sadness on her face; Ooue could actually feel it crushing his own soul. Something definitely happened to her in her past life but Ooue thought it might not be a good idea to ask about it

_Is she right? Is it better to forget and not remember anything about the past? But then….why do I even feel this way and why do I feel something horrible happened to me?_ Ooue thought to himself as he gazed at Yurripe green colored eyes. At the very edge of his thought, something was nagging at him that something really bad happened to him in his past life….something really sad happened. But every time Ooue tried to remember, it always kept slipping away.

Yurripe's face eventually cleared up and she smiled down at Ooue as she let go of his shoulder and turned back to the track below them. "So does that officially end the Q and A portion of the evening?"Yurripe asked cheerfully. Ooue nodded his head.

"Yeah…I'm burned out of questions pretty much. Thanks for listening to me Yurripe, really appreciate it. I just needed to vent a little after everything that happened." Ooue said to Yurripe.

"Hey, it's no problem! Everyone is like that on their first day here in the Afterlife. It takes some time getting used to." Yurripe said cheerfully, a small smile on her face. Yurripe unhooked herself from the bars and turned to Ooue, her hands in her pockets, digging around for something.

"Oh yeah, before I forget….we found something in your old clothes that you might be interested to see." Yurripe said, eventually finding what she was looking for and pulling it out. She tossed it to Ooue who managed catch it barely, almost letting it slip through his fingers. The item sparkled in the fading sunlight as Ooue examined it.

It looked like some sort of shard from a crystal almost but it definetly did not look like a regular crystal shard either. This shard was about the size of Ooue's palm and light in weight what was most odd about it was that it was three different colors divided evenly along the length of it. The right side of the shard was bright purple with streaks of silver in it, the mid section was a pale cooper green that almost matched Ooue's hair color, and the left side was almost a pale, foggy black color. _What exactly is this, _Ooue thought to himself? There was no way this was a natural crystal formation, as it was almost impossible for a crystal to be three colors of at once.

"We found that in your pockets when we managed to escape from Angel and after you got killed." Yurripe explained to a confused Ooue. "None of us at the Battlefront know exactly what this shard is about and since you said you had an interest in the paranormal, do you think it might be some sort of occult thing?"

Ooue was completely silent at this, staring hard at the crystal in his hands. Yurripe looked slightly worried at this continued silence and spoke up after a few moments. "Hey…you alright Ooue?" Yurripe asked.

_Why….am I….feeling this way for? _Ooue thought to himselfas he continued to state at the crystal. A very weird feeling had come over him, a feeling of really crushing sadness and guilt. He felt like his mind was the cusp of remembering but it kept slipping from him at the last moments. He felt someone shake him and he was snapped out of his daze to look at Yurripe's eyes again, who were looking concerned at him.

"Hey, you went into a daze for a moment. Was getting worried I broke you or something by showing that shard. Do you know what it is?" Yurripe asked, concern evident in her face and voice.

"…No. I have not a clue what this is." Ooue said finally as he looked back at the shard. He had no clue what this shard was but something was telling him he should know what this shard was about.

"Well….if you say so Ooue. Want me to help you back?" Yurripe asked, not sure if he should help him or not. Ooue shook his hand and slid the shard into his pocket.

"No…I'll be fine. I'm pretty sure I can find my own way back. Which way are the boys dorm too?" Ooue asked after assuring her that he was fine. Yurripe still looked a little concerned but eventually nodded and pointed toward one of the building's to the outskirts of this huge school.

"It's just right there….your room is number 017 on the bottom floor. I meant to tell you that today." Yurripe said.

Ooue thanked her and smiling at her, Ooue took off saying his last goodbyes to Yurripe. Soon she was left alone on the rooftop as she stared after the door the short boy had just left. _What a curious boy, _Yurripe thought to herself as she turned to stare at the fading sun. Despite what she thought might be someone less than sane after the incident with Noda, now she was definitely thinking differently and she can't help but wonder what his past was that he kept slipping into these dazes….

/Outside the boys dorm/

Ooue was walking just outside the dorm and was about to enter the building to see his new room when he felt a hand come over his mouth, silencing his scream as he was dragged kicking into the alleyway next to the building. He was almost thrown into the wall and turned to meet his attacker face to face. He was surprised to see it was a woman who had grabbed him. She was of course taller than him, having a full head of brunette hair and brilliant emerald green eyes that were brighter than Yurripe's own green/blue eyes. More alarming, she had a gun that was pointed right at his head, a GSG-5 pistol to be precise.

"All right, just answer my question and I promise to shoot you right between the eyes Shorty." The mysterious girl said confidently and calmly, almost rehearsed by how calmly she said this. "Where the hell am I exactly and how did I get into these clothes?"

Ooue tried standing up but was instead her foot impacted his chest, sending him sliding down the wall with her foot still on his chest, almost pinning him to the wall. The girl smirked at this, almost mocking him.

"Listen Shorty, I really don't want to do this to you but you're not exactly giving me much to work with here. Just answer the question and I promise to leave you alone after this." The girl said bending down to look at him at eye level but still training her gun on him.

_Who the hell is this, _Ooue asked himself as he coughed? He somehow doubted that she was a Battlefront member given her school uniform she was wearing. So that meant she was either an NPC or someone new who had just arrived, like him. And since none of the NPC's have yet to wave a gun in his face, he had to assume the later.

"I'll tell you what I've been told but I doubt you'll get it at first." Ooue told the girl cautiously, knowing this is probably not going to end well for him if he told her.

"Try me." The girl simply replied.

Ooue then explained how she was in the Afterlife, how she had died in the real world and somehow her soul ended up here due to some tragedy that happened to her in her past. However, what was shocking is that the girl actually believed him judging by the look on her face, which slightly paled as he explained. Which meant she probably remembered how she died and her past unlike himself. As he finished the short explanation, the girl was silent as she pondered what she had just heard. She then got up off the ground and put her gun into her holster.

"Thanks for the info….I'll probably see you soon knowing my luck recently." The girl said before turning and walking away, disappearing into the darkness shortly after.

_One weird thing after another huh,_ Ooue thought tiredly to himself. _And it wasn't even the end of day one either._

Ooue picked himself off the ground and limped to the dorm, hoping that a good night sleep might make him feel slightly better at least. He would tell what happened to him this night tomorrow. All he wanted to do was just sleep….

_This is going to be an interesting Afterlife,_ Ooue thought to himself as he limped to the door, closing it behind him. _Very interesting indeed…._

Ooue couldn't help himself, the scene was too much for him and he started to giggle madly as he walked on, his mad laughter echoing across the hallway.


	3. Diversion Squad and The Hunter

Authors Note: Well, here we go again everyone! Another chapter ready to read and view! I want to thank everyone who reviewed and followed this story! It is greatly appreciated indeed as it helps me want to write more of this story. Also; a special shout out too crazyringo for letting me use one of her OC characters she created for her story and it is greatly appreciated indeed! Anyway, hope you all enjoy and hope you read, review, favorite, or follow to show your support in this story! Have a good night and hope you enjoy! ;)

Chapter Three

Diversion Squad and The Hunter

/Next day, Battlefront Headquarters/

"You sure this information is accurate Ooue?" Yurripe asked as she sat at the desk, looking at Ooue as he retold what happened last night.

"Pretty sure that what happened to me wasn't a dream, if that is what you are asking." Ooue told Yurripe as he stood. As soon as Ooue had gotten up, he immediately reported to Yurripe about the mysterious girl that had attacked him yesterday. Yurripe had listened to him silently as he told her everything that happened. As Ooue finished, Yurripe nodded and lay back in her chair, her eyes thoughtful.

"Interesting. I'll have some of the guild members on the lookout for this girl. Thanks for telling me this, Ooue." Yurripe thanked him with a thoughtful expression on her face. Ooue shrugged before he answered.

"Just thought it might be interesting to tell you, since I'm in the Battlefront and everything." Ooue said simply.

With that thought, Yurripe turned to some of the members that were also there: Noda, Oyama, Hinata, and T.K. "Keep an eye for a girl with brunette and green eyes everyone, from what was just explained; she is armed and should be approached with caution. Tread carefully everyone, okay?" The four members nodded and dispersed after that, heading outside the Battlefront headquarters. Yurripe turned back to Ooue, who stood there silently.

"As for you Ooue, I want you to follow Iwasawa here to the diversion squad. For the time being, you'll be assigned there till we get a better feel for your skills. I trust that won't be a problem, Iwasawa?" Yurripe asked the pink-red haired leader of the Diversion squad who was also there. Iwasawa shrugged her shoulders and offered a small smile.

"Not a problem. Might be a bit interesting to have a boy a part of the Diversion Squad now." Iwasawa said, her guitar still in hand. Confusion registered on Ooue's face as he heard this comment and Yurripe explained to the new Battlefront member.

"The Diversion Squad is also called GirlDeMo. It's a band that Iwasawa leads as part of the Diversion squad; they help out a lot with some of the operations here." Yurripe explained. This got piqued Ooue interest a great deal and he turned to Iwasawa.

"Really? You lead a band? What kind of music do you play?" Ooue asked, his eyes actually a lit with a little excitement. This caught Iwasawa a bit off-guard and she stared with slight surprised at the short SSS member.

"Your…interested in music?" Iwasawa asked. Ooue nodded his head and smiled slightly.

"Yeah actually….you could say I have an interest in music." Ooue said, with a smile on his face. He couldn't explain why but for some reason, the thought of music made a bit happy. _Was I interested in music back in my old laugh,_ Ooue thought to himself curiously? He felt happy when Iwasawa mentioned music but for some reason he also felt another emotion well up inside. It was a lot smaller than the happy feeling inside but…it was still there. A feeling of some sort of loss was echoing inside him too. Ooue did his best to shake off this feeling, not exactly sure what to make of this feeling.

Iwasawa still looked a little surprised but she smiled a little at Ooue, looking to Yurripe. "I think he might fit right in just fine." Iwasawa commented.

Yurripe nodded her head and observed the scene with interest. "Well then get too it then. Make sure you introduce him to everyone in the Diversion Squad. I'll message you guys if something comes up."

Iwasawa nodded and led Ooue out of the room silently. As the door started to close, Yurripe became aware of a black haired girl start to peel away from the corner and start to make her way toward the door.

"Going somewhere Shiina?" Yurripe asked just as the black haired, red eyed warrior was about to exist the room. The girl paused, showing a slight bit of hesitation in her actions.

"Out." Shiina replied simply and then exited the room, leaving Yurripe alone. _That's a bit odd,_ Yurripe thought to herself. Normally Shiina rarely left the room or had even taken a remote interest in anyone before. The fact that now she had taken an almost apparent interest in the new kid struck her a bit odd, especially concerning recent history with Shiina. However, that wasn't the most pressing issue in mind at the moment indeed mate. What was now concerning her was this mysterious new girl that just appeared. Judging from what Ooue had just told her, this girl might be somewhat of a loose cannon much like Shiina was they first met and Yurripe would rather not have a repeat of what happened concerning this new girl. There was another thing bothering her as well.

_It's odd that Ooue would appear yesterday and now this new girl's arrival so soon,_ Yurripe thought to herself as she propped her feet up on the desk, hands over her head as she stared out the window. It was rare for them to even get a new person here in the Afterlife now a days but the arrival of these two all in a day time period was a little disturbing for her to take in. However, she eventually shrugged it off and focused back on the task at hand, focusing on the plans for the upcoming operation tomorrow night. Operation: Tornado was about to start up again….

/ A little later/

Iwasawa and Ooue walked in the empty hallways in silence as they passed through door after door. Behind the doors, there were dozens of students listening to their teachers, doing school work, or taking tests like normal students would. _Too bad "normal students" doesn't really apply here since none of them are actually real people,_ Ooue thought to himself as he continued to follow Iwasawa in silence. After walking for a few more minutes in silence, they finally reached a door on the outside walkway of the school which Iwasawa paused and looked inside through the window.

"Here we are." Iwasawa noted as she slid the door open and entered. Ooue entered the room after a few seconds of hesitation, entering into an almost empty classroom.

As soon as he entered the classroom, he immediately noticed the band equipment set up in the front of the classroom and figured that this is probably where they also practiced. Also in the classroom was also a colorful group of girls who were talking to Iwasawa. None of the other girls quite noticed Ooue standing there; looking out of the place till one of the girls, a lovely brunette with pure silver color eyes finally noticed him.

"Iwasawa, who have you brought with you?" The Brunette asked curiously as she stared at Ooue. Soon, every eye was on Ooue, who shifted uncomfortable under their gaze. Iwasawa approached Ooue and placed a hand on his shoulder, turning back to the face the other girls there.

"This is lovely young man is the newest recruit among the Diversion Squad, Ooue. He's only going to be here temporarily till he gets a more permanent position here among the Battlefront. For the time being, he'll be helping us with some of the operations here. I hope all of you we'll make him feel right at home." Iwasawa explained to the other girls, offering a small smile to them.

No sooner had the words left her mouth; one of the girls immediately rushed Ooue, grabbing him by the arm and hugging him tightly, spinning him around while she did this with a broad smile on her face. "Wow, it's so good to meet you Ooue-kun! It's about time a boy became a part of this group and you're a cute one at that!" This girl cried out as she embraced him tightly with laughter bubbling up from her.

_This is bit of an odd reaction, _Ooue thought to himself as he was almost smothered by this woman. From what he could tell, whoever this woman was had long red hair. Iwasawa smiled at this girl as she continued to embrace Ooue, almost snuggling up to him. However, the brunette was glaring daggers at this and Iwasawa decided to interfere before things got too out of hand with her jealousy.

"Um…Rakki, I think you might want to let go of the poor boy. I think you might be crushing the life out of him." Iwasawa stated as Ooue was trying to break away from the red head as he was starting to get a little hard to breath. Rakki looked slightly confused at this till she realized that she might be right. Rakki let go of the pale green haired individual, who gasped for air upon being let go.

"Ehehehe….sorry about that Ooue." Rakki apologized, a hand to the back of her head and laughing a bit nervously.

"I-It's alright…I think." Ooue said to her after he managed to breathe. Iwasawa gestured to the purple eyed, red haired member of the diversion squad.

"This is Rakki, she is the newest member of the diversion squad. She showed up a couple of weeks ago and….has made life interesting for us since then." Iwasawa introduced the red head, who smiled brightly at Ooue.

"A pleasure to meet you Ooue! I hope you stay around here for a while!" Rakki said cheerfully, her eyes filled with so much energy it was almost unsettling. Iwasawa then pointed to the lavender haired, light violet colored eyed girl who was sitting in a chair and looking a little nervous as she looked at Ooue.

"That's Irie. She plays the drums in the band and overall, pretty much shy and nervous for the most part." Iwasawa hesitated, which Irie face started to turn a little red from the intro.

"I-I'm not shy all the time…." Irie mumbled, her eyes toward the ground, unable to look Ooue in the eye. One of the other band mates, an orange haired girl with very bright blue eyes smiled mischievously at her band mate.

"Irie…you look like you're about to pass out. You're not even looking him in the eye, I doubt he's going to bite you if you look at him." The orange haired girl said, causing Irie to blush an even brighter shade of red. Iwasawa gestured to the orange haired girl next.

"That would be Sekine, she plays the bass in the band and well…..she is a bit mischievous in this group. You may have to watch out for her." Iwasaswa told Ooue; which caused Sekine to look at the band leader with a disappointed look on her face.

"Awww….you ruined the surprise Iwasawa! I was planning on surprising him later!" Sekine complained, making Ooue glad that Iwasawa managed to warn him before hand. Iwasawa finally gestured to Hisako who had her eyes firmly on Ooue throughout this entire introduction.

"And finally, we have Hisako. She plays the lead guitarist and is the co-founder of this band. She can be a bit negative at times with all her comments but other than that, she's fun to be around." Iwasawa said.

"A pleasure…" Hisako greeted in a voice that meant she didn't actually mean the words behind it. Rakki also noticed it up and gave Hisako a curious look.

"What's wrong Hisa-chan? You don't sound very excited about having a new member here." Rakki pointed out. Hisako was silent for a few moments before she stated what was bothering her.

"I heard from some of the guys that this fellow here tried to kill Noda yesterday when he was first introduced here. I'm just not exactly comfortable with having a lunatic within the group." Hisako stated, causing Ooue to flinch visible at this.

_Damn it; I knew that would come up at some point,_ Ooue thought to himself sadly. Ever since he did that, he had been regretting doing that since they would probably have labeled him as a crazy person. Ooue felt his mood start to sadden slightly and he looked away from Hisako piercing stare. Surprisingly, Rakki came to his defense.

"So what if he is crazy? You didn't seem have a problem with me when I first came and I'm proud to admit I'm a little crazy." Rakki pointed out in a matter of fact tone of voice. Hisako for the first time looked a little unsure and actually started to blush a little.

"Y-You were different. You didn't try to kill anyone on your first day here…." Hisako said nervously, with a slight blush on her cheek as she looked to Rakki. _Wait a sec,_ Ooue thought to himself as he looked to both Rakki and Hisako, noting there reactions and body language with each other. _Are they….lovers?_ Judging from the way Hisako was reacting to her and vice versa, it certainly did seem that way. That fact however, didn't bother Ooue much. He was actually surprisingly okay with these kinds of relationships, as he wasn't one to judge love in people.

"What has that got to do with anything? You shouldn't judge people from first impressions Hisako!" Rakki scolded Hisako, causing the latter to look away with her eyes downcast.

"Sorry….." Hisako mumbled, not willing to look Rakki in the eye. Satisfied, Rakki turned to face Ooue.

"Since were on the topic, why did you try to kill him? Was it something really bad?" Rakki asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Rakki…isn't that a little rude to ask?" Irie finally spoke up, looking at Rakki with concerned eyes.

"I'm just a little curious as well…." Rakki pouted, looking at Ooue with almost puppy dog eyes. Ooue smiled slightly and eventually said what happened to him.

"Well….during my first day here, I ran into a battle against the Battlefront and Angel. I was going to run when Noda threw a halberd at her. She hit it out of the way and it landed on my head instead…." Ooue said, a bit nervous on everyone's reaction to this. Rakki however, shrugged her shoulders and gave Ooue a comforting smile.

"Sounds fair to me that you wanted to repay the favor for what happened. That big clutz need to know where he is swinging that giant oversized axe! Leave it to me, Ooue. I'll make sure I get him back for you!" Rakki said with a mischievous smile on her face. This surprised not only Ooue but almost everyone there seemed a little shocked by her proposal.

"Um….you don't have to do that Rakki." Ooue said, trying to back up from this topic but Rakki shook her head, determination in her eyes.

"Consider it a welcome present from me! Besides, it might be a little fun!" Rakki said with barely restrained joy in her voice. _Holy crap this girl is crazy…._Ooue thought to himself before a smile started to come across his face. _I think I might stay here for a little while!_ Iwasawa cleared her voice before speaking to Ooue again.

"Anyway, there is one other person a part of this group but looks like she's not-" Iwasawa was interrupted by the sound of a door sliding open and everyone turned to look at a pink haired girl with pinkish red eyes enter the room with a happy expression on her face.

"I'm sorry I'm late! I was busy with-WHOA!" The girl suddenly tripped on a cord and landed face first on the floor, twitching and moaning in pain at this. There was silence in the group as Iwasawa sighed, a hand massaging her temple before she gestured to the over energetic girl lying on the floor.

"And there is our final member of the group, Yui. You'll have to forgive her; she can be a little overzealous at times…." Iwasawa introduced the girl who still twitched on the floor.

Ooue felt a smile tug at the corner of his mouth and a bubble of laughter started to boil inside of him. He tried to suppress it deep down and he started to shake slightly from the very effort of it. Iwasawa and the others regarded Ooue curiously as he started to twitch. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and he burst out laughing. He started laughing so hard that he couldn't remain standing anymore and he fell to the floor, laughing like maniac. Everyone gave him a curious look as he continued to laugh.

"Yurripe was right…" Iwasawa mumbled to herself as she looked at Ooue as he continued to laugh at the whole scene. "He certainly is a bit odd."

/Some time later/

Ooue stood up on the rooftop, drinking a water bottle as he watched everyone else go about their day at school. After he was introduced in the Diversion squad; he spent a long time talking with the other girls the purpose behind the squad and how it was important to various operations the Battlefront performs. Apparently, the diversion squad was not solely to distract Angel but also the NPC's as well, hence the reason for the band. In a way, it was brilliant the purpose the band served. Not to mention that everyone in the band itself was pretty nice as well, not as judgmental as he thought when they eventually found out what he did to Noda.

As Ooue was thinking about this, he felt a presence behind him. Ooue turned and saw to his surprise Shiina was standing right behind him in full daylight, watching him silently with red eyes trained on him.

" OH…Shiina was it? What can I help you with?" Ooue asked a small smile on his face. Shiina was silent as she stared at Ooue for several moments. Ooue started to feel a little uncomfortable under her gaze and his smile slightly waned. _There is something….off with her, _Ooue thought to himself as the silence continued. It was not her looks that was wrong with her, she was actually quite beautiful. It was just, there was something eerie about her; especially the way her eyes looked.

"Umm….is there any reason why your staring at me?" Ooue asked, not meaning to sound rude but the stare was actually starting to get to him a little.

"…..Yurripe wants everyone to meet in back at headquarters." Shiina finally said, never once did her eyes leave her.

"Oh….well I guess we better head then. Don't want Yurripe to get mad because we're not there." Ooue said, getting up and heading toward the door. Ooue paused in what he was doing; the door held open and he turned to Shiina, who was still standing in that very spot looking at him. _Okay, this was getting slightly creepy. Even by my standards of creepy._ Ooue thought to himself.

"You coming, Shiina?" Ooue called out to the black haired girl. Shiina didn't answer and make so much as a move as she stood there but eventually started to approach him, moving past him and into the doorway. Ooue followed Shiina soon after, trailing right behind her. They spent a quiet walk getting back to the headquarters, not one of them saying a word. They finally reached the doorway to the principal's office and opened it, seeing everyone was already gathered inside.

"Sorry were a little late, we were-" Ooue paused as he saw a familiar head of brown colored haired and emerald green eyes standing near Yurripe's desk and his eyes widened.

"YOU!" Ooue pointed at the girl, stunned that it was the same girl that had attacked him last night. The girl raised her eyebrows in mock surprise.

"Hey shorty! Didn't expect to see you here in the Battlefront." The girl remarked. Ooue started to twitch slightly under the mock greeting and his hand reached toward his pocket. However, before he could do anything else, Yurripe noticed the action he was attempting on doing and shook her head.

"No need for that Ooue. We don't exactly want a repeat of what happened yesterday." Yurripe told Ooue, who paused in what he was doing. Ooue hesitated slightly before sighing, letting his hand drop. _Seriously….I really need to get a hold of myself…._Ooue thought to himself. Yurripe then gestured to the girl standing next to her desk.

"Everyone, this is Vystrel Tuz, our newest Battlefront member to the group. Vystrel, I think you're already acquainted with our other newest member, Ooue here." Yurripe commented, gesturing to Ooue. Vystrel nodded, a smile on her lips.

"Were acquainted already I think. Sorry about what happened last night, by the way." Vystrel apologized almost mockingly, a sly smile on her face.

"This is so stupid." Shiina commented, looking at Vystrel with her usual cold expression. For once, Ooue had to agree with her a little on this regard.

From there, Vystrel was introduced to the other Battlefront members. She seemed to react a little bit coldly toward others in the group, talking in the same usual mocking tone of voice. After the introductions; Vystrel took her spot on a couch, her feet propped up on the table in the center, already comfortable with everything around her. Yurripe started to call the meeting to order.

"Now that piece of business is done and out of the way, I just wanted to bring something up to you all here. The operation has been moved to tonight."

"What, you serious? What changed all of a sudden?" Hinata asked curiosity clear in his voice. Yurripe gestured to the two new members in the group, Ooue and Vystrel.

"With our ranks now added with two new members in the Battlefront, it would be a bit unwise to wait till tomorrow to see if their skills are up to the task and would rather prefer to view their skills as soon as possible. Iwasawa, how is the Diversion Squad up to the task?" Yurripe asked Iwasawa, who was the only member in the Diversion Squad up here. Iwasawa nodded her head with a confident smile on her lips.

"Were ready as always. We'll need a little time to prepare but we'll be ready." Iwasawa commented. Yurripe nodded her head and got back up, looking to Ooue and Vystrel.

"Vystrel, since you already some combat experience already you'll help watch out for Angel with the others. Do you think you're up for the task?" Yurripe asked the green eyed hunter. Vystrel was twirling her gun she used on Ooue last night and gave a wolfish smile.

"Sure I guess. I was afraid this was going to get a bit boring but…this Angel character has piqued my interest." Vystrel said, getting back up with a glint in her eyes. Yurripe then looked to Ooue, who stood nervously nearby the door.

"Ooue, even though I said earlier that your part of the Diversion Squad, for this operation you'll help along with Vystrel here in securing the parameter on the watch for Angel. Do you think you can handle this?" Yurripe asked curiously. Ooue hesitated briefly before nodding despite the butterflies in his stomach threatening to overtake him.

"Yeah….I think I'll be able to live with that." Ooue said, looking at Yurripe. There was a snort from Noda as he said this but everyone ignored him as Yurripe smiled slightly and spoke in a confident voice.

"Well then, this operation will begin in a few hours. Operation: Tornado is about to begin!"


	4. Operation Tornado, Angel, and Whispers

Authors Note: Hello Everyone! It's been a while, hasn't it? I apologize to not getting back sooner, a lot of stuff has been coming up for me and soon I shall be gone for a while on May 18th and I decided to update as soon as possible! I deiced to try and update at least every two weeks for all those who are curious and interesting in this story! Anyway, hope you all enjoy this newest chapter and I shall see you all very soon! Please show your support by reading, favoriting, or reviewing as it is greatly appreciated! Hope to hear from you all soon! ;)

Chapter four

Operation Tornado, Angel, and Whispers

_'It wasn't my fault! I didn't mean too! It…it wasn't my…..my'_

_'I…I….I can't remember? Why….can't I….remember their names? What's wrong with me?'_

_'Hahahahahahahhahahaa….what does it matter? In another few days….I won't even remember any of this. Just leave me alone'_

_'Please….someone….please help me….I can't breathe anymore….'_

_'I'm…..sorry….twin….beautiful….butterflies…..I'm…. so….so…..sorry.'_

"HEY OOUE! You awake over there?" Hinata yelled out from across the courtyard, snapping Ooue out of his daze. Ooue looked across to see Hinata and some of the others standing there, looking at him curiously. Ooue shook the last of the daze out of him and ran over to the others.

"Sorry….had my head up in the clouds. Won't happen again. Anyway, what's going on now?" Ooue asked curiously, having been distracted by his odd daze spell.

"Sheesh, I told Yurripe this was a bad idea letting him a part of this operation. He'll only screw it up." Noda mumbled, shaking his head in disgust. Ooue glared at the purple haired youth though he didn't seem to notice the glare. After Yurripe announced that Ooue and the new girl Vystrel, there had been some complaints from some of the members in the Battlefront, Noda in particular about letting the newbie's join in on the operation. While Vystrel could defend herself thanks to her experience with a gun in the past life, (Ooue had heard that Vystrel had been some form of hunter back in her old life) Ooue however did not have any skills like that to defend himself.

"Noda, have a little faith will you? I'm sure he'll do fine." Hinata argued, surprisingly coming to Ooue's defense. Ooue looked a little surprised at Hinata, who smiled slightly and winked at him. Noda grumbled under his breath and walked away with his over sized Halberd over his shoulders.

"Eh…don't mind him Ooue. He always has a pole stuck up his ass." Hinata assured Ooue, surprising the later on the use of foul language. Hinata didn't seem to type to say that but Ooue had never exactly been a great judge of character. Ooue smiled shakily at this thought but it didn't exactly help the butterflies in his stomach. Hinata seemed to notice this and smiled at little at the newbie's nervousness.

"Nervous, huh?" Hinata asked, to which Ooue only nodded in response, not even trying to hide it. "Oh don't worry about it, partner. Every newbie is nervous during their first operation. Anyway, for your assignment. Since this is your first time here, we'll give you an easy one."

Hinata pointed to the rooftop of the main building before speaking softly. "We need a few people stationed on the rooftop to keep an eye out for Angel. It's pretty far away and you won't be in the center of the main fighting here, so you won't die as long as you avoid Noda's Halberd falling out of the sky."

'People are never going to let that go are they?' Ooue sighed as he looked wearily at Hinata. But he felt appreciative of being put on the rooftop at least, away from the main focus of the fighting. That was one thing that was bothering him before when he first got into this operation. He was definitely nervous about the idea of going into a firefight and had never once fired a gun before, despite Yurripe's assurance that it was easy.

"Who else will be positioned on the rooftop?" Ooue asked, a little curious on who else was going to be up there.

"The two people also assigned up there are Yusa and Rakki, so you'll have at least those two to keep you company since both of them are from the Diversion Squad as well." Hinata comforted; eyes on the small Battlefront member. Hinata did have a point and this would be a good point to get to know a few of the members from the Diversion Squad. He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see Hianta staring at him and smiling.

"Don't worry Ooue, I have complete confidence in you that you'll do completely fine! I have faith in you that you'll make the Battlefront proud."Hinata said comfortingly, staring into Ooue's odd silver colored eyes.

….

"Are you by chance gay, Hinata?" Ooue asked curiously, looking at Hinata with an odd look in his eyes.

"NO! Why does everyone keep asking me that?!" Hinata cried out, a hand to his face as he said this. 'Maybe because you always so stuff like that makes people uncomfortable' Ooue answered to himself as he stared at Hinata with a small smile on his face.

/Rooftop, Main building/

"OOUE! Glad you could make it!" Rakki greeted as Ooue walked across to the rooftop toward her and Yusa. Ooue smiled in return, actually slightly happy to see the red head. He didn't know why but seeing the read head always made him feel a little happy to see her so energetic and happy all the time.

"Glad to be here I guess…." Ooue said, still a little nervous about all of this. Rakki smiled at the sight of the newest member's nervousness.

"Don't worry about it too much. Even if Angel were to attack right now, we'll be well out of the way so we won't get hurt or anything by this. And…." Rakki smiled became tipped with something less than sane. "And we also get a good view of the whole fight as we sit back and relax, watching the others die!"

'….And I thought I was a little crazy.' Ooue thought to himself as he gazed at Rakki, who was giggling to herself as she turned her attention back to watching the courtyard. Yusa, who had been silent throughout this entire scene; was also looking at the courtyard even more diligently than Rakki. Ooue couldn't help but think to himself how different the two were to each other despite working together. Rakki portrayed a happy and energetic personality and always seemed to be smiling but judging from the last comment, she was probably less than sane. Yusa on the other hand was a very silent individual from the few interactions the two had with each other and not much else to her other than being incredible quiet. As he was thinking about this, Rakki's voice snapped him back to reality.

"So Ooue, since we're going to be up here a while, tell me a little about yourself." Rakki requested, looking at him with a small smile.

'And a little direct as well….'Ooue thought to himself as he shrugged, adding it to his mental notes on the Battlefront's personalities.

"There's not much to tell, since I can't remember much…." Ooue mumbled an answer, his face clouding over by this fact. Rakki noticed this look and she did a serious of double takes.

"OH! I'm sorry, I forgot that Iwasawa was telling me earlier that you couldn't remember anything! I'm sorry for bringing that up again!" Rakki apologized quickly. Ooue couldn't help but smile at this and shook his head.

"It's alright….it's a little disconcerting at times, not remembering who you are or what your past life is…it's an odd feeling." Ooue said; his eyes downcast as he said this. Rakki looked at him with understanding in her eyes, much to Ooue's surprise.

"Tell me about it….I can't remember anything either. You're not alone on that front!" Rakki proclaimed with a small smile on her face but it also had a little bit of sad tone to it as well. Realizing his error, Ooue tried to make it right.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't know and it was a little insensitive and…" Before he could finish his apology, Rakki laughed at this apology, her eyes lighting up with amusement as she gazed at him.

"No need to act apologetic, Ooue! It's not very uncommon for people to not remember much when they come here. But enough of this sad topic! Do you play any card games by chance?" Rakki asked with a hint of a smile on her face as she asked this.

'Why do I have a sudden bad feeling about this?' Ooue thought to himself as he gazed at that smile.

/An hour later and several card games later/

"I swear….I'm starting to think you cheated somehow…" Ooue mumbled to himself, as he lost yet another game of poker. Rakki had brought a stack of cards with her to help pass the time up here and Ooue had played the sucker and decided to challenge her. Rakki was grinning ear to ear as she looked as she looked over her cards to gaze at Ooue.

"It's all in the poker face, which I'm sorry to say but you don't have a good poker face." Rakki commented, still grinning at him. Ooue had never claimed to be good at poker and this was actually his first time playing something like this. Rakki herself however was a different matter entirely, and Ooue had yet to win again. Rakki sure didn't go easy on him at all. Yusa on the other hand was being as silent as ever but at least she was now paying attention to the card game at least as the other two sat on the rooftop and played cards.

"Time's almost up!" Rakki practically sang out to him.

'Let's get this over with….' Ooue sighed as he laid down his cards, showing that he only had a pair of jacks. Rakki smile lit up like a Christmas tree and threw down her cards; showing she had three of a kind, kings to be precise.

"Seriously, how do you keep doing that?" Ooue asked as he shivered slightly.

"They don't call me Rakki The Gambler for nothing my friend! If you want, I could give you a few pointers." Rakki suggested with a wink. Ooue smiled shakily at his suggestion, looking a little pale.

"Thanks…I might take you up on that offer some time." Ooue replied, a small smile on his face. Rakki noticed the pale complexion and frowned.

"You alright Ooue? You're not looking to well…." Rakki commented as she looked at him, slightly worried. "Is it cold out here?"

"No….it's not that. I just….need to go real quick." Ooue assured the red head, getting up from the ground. He swayed slightly from left to right as he started to make his way off the rooftop.

"We were told to hold position." Yusa finally spoke up, looking at him with orange colored eyes. Rakki however, intervened before Ooue could speak up in his defense.

"Yusa…he's only to be gone for a few minutes. It's not like he's going to pick a fight or anything with Angel." Rakki said in his defense, looking at Yusa calmly. Ooue smiled his thanks and walked toward the doors slowly.

/Minutes later, in an alleyway/

'Seriously….why am I feeling this way?' Ooue thought to himself as he leaned against the wall, breathing hard. He felt physically ill; breathing hard, cold shivers, pale face….and his head was starting to pound to but it wasn't from a headache. He felt….like crying almost and the for some reason, the left side of his head was pounding like a jackhammer, a dull pain echoing from his skull almost like an old injury that happened in the past.

He heard footsteps coming from behind and he sighed, thinking it might be Yusa telling him to come back to his position. "Don't worry Yusa." Ooue called out as he started to turn around. "I was just on my way-"He stopped as he saw the figure standing at the entrance of the alleyway, looking at him with yellow eyes. His eyes widened as he recognized the short, white haired individual in front of him from the very first night he came here. Angel, the very enemy that the Battlefront was facing against was standing there, looking at him with a rather empty expression on her face.

The cold shakes began again, this time intensifying and the butterflies in his stomach came back in full force as he gazed at the yellow eyed girl. The two of them were roughly the same height and stared eye level at each other till finally, Angel spoke in a surprisingly soft voice.

"What are you doing here? It's past curfew hour…" Angel asked, looking at him curiously as she waited for an answer. If Ooue had not experienced firsthand what Angel was capable of; he would have thought she was just another random student.

'Think of something….don't want to get killed again….' Ooue thought to himself as he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"I…um….forgot something in one of my classes and was running back to my dorm…." Ooue explained, his eye slightly twitching due to his nervousness. Angel continued to look at him with a blank expression her face before speaking up again.

"You don't look well….are you sick?" Angel asked curiously, noticing his rather sickly appearance.

"Yeah…I'm not feeling too well. I think I'll head back to the dorm to lie down a bit." Ooue said truthfully, slowly inching his way toward the other side of the alleyway. However, what Angel said next made his blood run cold and his heart may as well have fallen to the ground.

"I'll come with you." Angel replied as she started walking toward him, regarding him curiously.

"Um…that's not necessary! I…can get back just fine…."Ooue said, his worry starting to show and a strange feeling starting to overwhelm him.

"It's alright….the band playing in the main building finally went quiet and I'm just making sure that everyone is heading back. I'll escort you…"Angel replied back, still walking toward him calmly.

Something inside of him broke as she said this and his hand immediately went for his gun that Yurripe had given him. He didn't even know what he was doing anymore as he snapped under the pressure. The gun Yurripe had given him was a MC40 submachine gun, which he had now leveled at Angel who had stopped and was staring at him, a little confused.

"_Stay back!_" Ooue said in that odd tone of voice he used when he stabbed Noda and his eyes briefly flashed two different colors as he pulled the trigger. There was a loud rattling sound as the submachine spat out bullets toward the small white haired girl. Before any of them reached their target however….

"Guard Skill: Distortion."

A shining shimmer suddenly appeared over Angel's body almost like a second skin and the bullets started bouncing off her, not even making any actual contact or harm to the girl. As the bullets continued to fly, Ooue snapped out of his mad delirium and stopped firing. Angel stood in the middle of the ruined alleyway that now resembled Swiss cheese, completely unharmed. Ooue had a feeling that this wasn't going to end well when Angel said two simple words:

"Hand Sonic."

Two blades suddenly appeared attached to Angel's warm and she began to walk toward him slowly, now eyes flashing with deadly intent. Ooue panicked and started to backpedal, gun flashing as he aimed it at her. The bullets just bounced right off her, not even slowing her down.

'This is just so ridicules!' Ooue thought to himself as he ran with Angel in hot pursuit. 'Is there ANYTHING that can harm this girl?!'

The only thing he knew for certain that he had to run as far as he could, try to put some distance between her and-

No sooner as he turned the corner of the alleyway, he collided into someone hard and both of them sprawled on the ground. Ooue immediately started to get up, hoping to not get caught by Angel and he managed to get a good luck on who he had ran into. She was a tall woman; definitely taller than Ooue with grey colored hair and brown eyes that were currently glaring daggers at Ooue with a surprising hate in those eyes.

"Watch where you're going! You have to pay attention to what is front of you; god gave you those eyes for a reason." The girl growled as she got up and brushed herself off. First impression, rather grumpy toward him. However, Ooue didn't have time for this as an emotionless Angel just so happened to walk around the corner.

"SORRY, have to go, BYE!" Ooue said as he ran past her, trying to put himself from her as much as possible. Angel came right after him, leaving the brown eyed, grey haired girl there alone and very confused.

"Where the hell am I?" The girl mumbled to herself as she started walking away, thought and confusion entering her mind.

/Minutes later, near the track field/

Angel should have been given another name: Persistent Angel as she was still chasing him and eyes filled with cold, calculating intent in her eyes. She had managed to chase Ooue all throughout this and Ooue was completely out of ammo. The only thing he had left was the pair of scissors he used to stab Noda with but he didn't exactly feel confident going into battle armed with only this.

'Crap, gotta find some way to lose her and fast.' Ooue thought to himself as he continued to run. Ooue was frankly running out of energy fast and his sickly condition was only starting to get worse as his head continued to spin. Ooue passed the railing and started going down the stairs, looking for any sign of Angel behind him. He was so worried about being spotted that he tripped and fell down the stairs. There was a searing pain in his leg as he landed on the track, and he lay there as the pain continued.

'Just great….I think I broke my leg or something….' Ooue thought to himself as he tested out his leg, the pain flaring up. Yep, it was broken or at very least, had a bad sprain. Panic began to overtake him as he thought about this, how defenseless he was right now with Angel only a minute away. He briefly asked himself if he was going to die again for the second time.

'No! You're not going to die again Ooue, you just have to think of something quick.' Ooue thought to himself as he looked around, searching for ideas. The only thing he saw was the low bleachers around the track, nothing else was around. The bleachers….

Desperate times call for desperate measures and Ooue dragged himself toward the bleachers, using his arms and his one good leg to drag him from the ground. He eventually made his way to the bleachers and wasting no time, slid himself under the benches knowing he had maybe a few seconds before Angel caught up to him. It was a tight squeeze, even for his size and build but he managed to squeeze through, lying perfectly still as he waited. It wasn't long till he heard footsteps walking down the flight of stairs he himself had tripped on. He didn't dare move a muscle as he heard this, even going so far as too hold his breath.

'Please don't notice me, please don't notice me….' Ooue thought rapidly to himself, praying to God he wouldn't get spotted. He saw a brief flash of white as Angel went by his bleachers he was hiding under, vanishing from sight soon after. He waited for a few minutes, not daring to poke his head out to see if she was out of sight until he heard the comforting sound of someone going up the stairs. He waited a few more minutes to make sure that her footsteps completely disappeared till he poked his head out, looking from left to right in search of any sign of her. There was no sign of her anywhere he thought it might be safe to come out of hiding. It took him a while to get him out from under the bleachers but he finally managed to get himself un-stuck. No sooner did he do that….

'_Onii-chan…..Onii-chan….'_ Ooue looked around to see if anyone was there and if Angel had somehow tricked him into thinking he was gone. However, there was no sign of whoever was calling out to him and the whispering continued.

'_Please…Please….Please….'_

_' For…for…forgive….'_

'What the hell is going on?' Ooue thought to himself as the whispering continued. He also became aware that not one person was whispering but it was two of them speaking at the same time…not noticeable at first until he listened to it really hard. As quick as they appeared however….the voices stopped, leaving Ooue alone with his thoughts. 'That was a little weird….' Ooue thought to himself, as he thought about this. He wasn't quite sure why but….he felt like he should know those two voice but it just slipped from him. He shook his head to clear the thoughts out of his head for a minute; as he had a slightly bigger concern than voices in his head.

Mainly the very fact he had to climb all these stairs and drag himself to the others….

'Damn you leg….' Ooue thought to himself as he started to long climb up. It was a very slow process and he soon became very tired, barely managing to go up the first few steps. 'There had to be an easier way to do this.' Ooue thought to himself tiredly. If there were railings nearby it would be easier but he had to rely on his arms and one good leg to help him climb up and it was physically exhausting to him….

No sooner did he think about this though, He felt arms wrap around him, hoisting him up as Ooue yelled in surprise! 'How did Angel manage to sneak up on me?!' Ooue thought to himself, panic blocking his throat. This was it. He was going to die a second time….

However, the figure made no such aggressive move and continued to walk slowly up the stairs with Ooue in its arms, almost cradling him much like a baby. Ooue opened his eyes curiously when he didn't feel blinding pain to his head or chest and was very surprised to see who the identity was of his savior.

"Shiina?" Ooue asked the mysterious red eyes girl as she continued her way up the stairs, looking straight ahead. "What are you doing here?"

"We've been looking for you for the past half-hour." Shiina replied coldly, her eyes never looking down at him. "We thought that maybe you got yourself obliterated…."

"W-well…thank you for helping me but you don't have to carry me you know…" Ooue said as he blushed slightly at the thought of being carried like a child. That and he could feel something soft pressing against his side and his face got even redder as he started to piece together what it might be.

"Your very light and this is faster." Shiina replied as she got up the last step and started to make her way to the main building where the others are at. He honestly didn't know what to say about this and he got quiet as the two made their way to the others. Finally after a minute of not speaking, Ooue spoke up softly.

"Well Shinna….thank you very much. Really do appreciate the help. Thank you…" Ooue thanked, smiling slightly as his face was slightly red from being carried around like this. Shiina then looked down to him, her bright red eyes almost piercing his soul. He also noticed that Shiina's hair was actually black like he had first thought but instead a very dark shade of blue almost that was now more noticeable in the moonlight about them. Shiina held that gaze for a long time as she continued to walk till she finally looked back up, eyes trained ahead.

"Your very welcome…" Shiina finally said, her eyes trained ahead. They continued in silence till they met up with a group of other Battlefront members, who were very surprised to see the two like this. As the others took Ooue from Shiina's grasp, the girl turned abruptly around and started to walk away without a word. Before she completely disappeared however, she paused and looked back, staring at Ooue as the other fretted over him, their eyes briefly locking with each other.

"Odd…." Shiina commented to herself as a sliver of feeling started to well up in her before turning her head and walking away, vanishing in the darkness….


End file.
